


Когда любовь шепчет, разум замолкает. (When love whispers, the reason shuts up)

by huntersandangels



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersandangels/pseuds/huntersandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kaner drinks (a little), rants (a lot), gets into (a little) trouble but gets his wish after all (kind of), Kesler helps (or maybe not-depends on who you're asking) and Jonny's being Jonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда любовь шепчет, разум замолкает. (When love whispers, the reason shuts up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zarah).



> In the midst of another tumblr hockey conversation which (as always) included Kazer things, I said I wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic but I had no insiration. Zarah (thesecellardoors.tumblr.com) was all enthusiastic "YES! write it!" and I was all whiny like "my muse has left me" (well, nothing poetic like that but you get the gist). Zarah, awesome as she is, send me the following ask  
> "hmm perhaps a fic about kaner being(somewhat) drunk and upset that he cant love who he wants to in Russia so he begins recklessly screaming his love for (canadian) men untill the russian police force attempt to arrest them. Then jonny could swoop in and they could run away into the night handcuffed in a sherlock-esq fashion. Jonny can be like yo kaner you're drunk go home and he can be like iv never been more sober in my life and the proceed to do valentine day things? I dont know okay!"  
> which was an awesome prompt but I failed to do it justice. I kept some of those elements but it took a completely different direction.  
> I wrote it in a hurry and I didn't even proof-read it 'cause I was probably gonna hate it and delete it all. Turns out, I had fun writing so I hope it doesn't suck. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> All lies, this did not happen (to the best of my knowledge)  
> The title is a Russian proverb. I don't speak Russian. If the translation of any words is incorrect it's google translator's fault!  
> p.s. my epilogue probably makes no sense.

 

They were having an early team dinner in that Russian buffet style table that actually had a name – something that started with z, Patrick was sure of it- and a couple of vodka shots because it was the Russian way -not before or after, but _during_ the meal- and  he felt fine, maybe a little bored. Up until he stood up and he felt a bit woozy.

He has no clue how he went from there to walking around the Olympic Village, tipsy and ranting about the unfairness of things with Ryan fucking Kesler from all people.

“Kes! I’m gonna call you Kes, alright? I kinda like the sound of it! You see, Kes it’s Valentine’s Day, and maybe you want to buy him flowers and hold his hand because he’s romantic like that; he goes on a lot of dates!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the definition of romantic Kane” Ryan interjects ‘cause he’s a pedant asshole who contributes nothing useful.

“M’ sure it is, but whatever! That’s not the point!” Kaner dismisses him “The point is that maybe you want to do all those sappy things and buy him heart-shaped candy filled with liquor which makes him scrunch his face and get that adorable sour expression on because he’s a pretentious fucker who thinks he has gourmet taste or some shit, but you really can’t! Because _Russia_ , man. Russia sucks!” Patrick says nodding his head like someone else had made the statement and he wholeheartedly agreed.

“You couldn’t do that back in Chicago either, Kane” Mr. condescending, spoil-sport contributes.

“I sure could! Because we’re Americans Kes! We have, like the stars, and the bird and the lady with the torch!” Patrick scowls.

He seems to think it over for a second and then adds “even though she came from the French; We like the French, right Kes?” he asks for confirmation but he doesn’t wait for a reply “like the French Canadians! How many parts French are the French Canadians, Kes?”

Kesler rolls his eyes “I never asked” he replies half-bored half-amused.

“You should!” Patrick deadpans. “Oh, I know!” he says and his whole face lights up like he just discovered the universe’s secrets “Ask that Frenchie guy of yours, with the funny accent and the horrible grammar!”

Kesler doesn’t seem amused any more “His name is Alex and his grammar is just fine! Shut up!”

Patrick’s eyes twinkle “wow! Touchy, touchy” he says raising his arms in defence. “Fine! Be an uneducated git if you want!” he relents and leers “See what I did there? That’s British! Because I’m intellectual and shit!”

Ryan snorts “Yeah, whole volume of the Oxford dictionary, for sure!” he says wondering for the hundredth time what he did wrong to deserve this.

“Hey!” Patrick protests “You can’t say that! You’re not Canadian!”

“Pretty sure I just did, chump” Ryan answers and then turns to Patrick with a smug expression on his face which Patrick would probably like to sweep it out on the dirt “See what I did there?”

“Asshole!” Patrick mumbles and goes quite.

 

*

 

They walk in an uncomfortable silence for a while, watching the pathway be flooded by all kinds of uniforms and colours.

Ryan starts to worry he just fucked up the whole team dynamic. Maybe he’s not friends with the guy but he clearly has issues and they do play on the same line, so he clears his throat and tries again “So…Toews”

Patrick jerks his head so fast Ryan’s sure it’ll cause a whiplash “Where?” he asks wide-eyed and hopeful.

Ryan tries his best not to laugh “I mean- the Canadian talk and the Valentine’s… that for Toews?”

Patrick slumps and looks tinier than usual “Don’t know what you’re talking about man. It was a general observation of the shitty situation. It’s supposed to be a day to celebrate love. And besides, I love lots of Canadians!”

Ryan raises his eyebrow ready to call bullshit but Patrick goes on “Sharpy for one. Even though he’s kind of an asshole who uses too much gel and has an unhealthy affair with his mirror. And Duncs! I love Duncs! People think he’s this meek dude who hides in the shadows but the guy can talk; Granted, about that psycho dude in Paris who killed the prostitutes or that serial killer with the letters, but the guy has depth. And Crow! I looooove Crow! He’s one hell of a drunk! Who would have thought, right? So sick! And Shawsy, that little shit is loud and obnoxious but he’s a good kid. And Seabs- Seabsy is…”

“Ok, ok Kane, I got it, you have a generic love for Canadian men; they can be quite endearing, I guess” Ryan cuts him off, because the last thing he needs tonight is a Blackhawks love-fest.

Patrick sighs heavily “yeah”

 

*

They’re getting closer to the USA house when suddenly Patrick yelps and points somewhere in the distance. He doesn’t get to say anything though ‘cause he trips on his own feet.

Ryan grabs him by the arm and drags him towards the pathway to avoid him hitting the lamppost, contemplating for a moment whether to shove him to the patch of grass on their right or not.

“Look, Kes! Daisies!” Patrick exclaims unfazed and with the excitement of a five year-old in front of a shinny-wrapped gift.

He runs towards the spot he was pointing, jumps over the low stone wall and starts picking flowers.

By the time Ryan reaches him, Patrick is clutching the bouquet in his chest and is having an argument with one of the security guys.

“No!” Ryan hears him whine “You can’t take them! I need to ask them! They need to tell me”

“You not suppose be there or cut flowers. That it! Now come!” the security man says trying to get Patrick out of the patch.

“What’s going on here, sir?” Ryan asks as politely as he can. The last thing they need is a diplomatic episode over a bunch of flowers.

Patrick looks up and beams “Kes! Kes tell him! He can have them, they know the answer! I need to ask!” he says with so much hope that even Ryan can have it in him to crush his heart.

“He’s really sorry, sir” Ryan says trying to smooth things over “He was a little sad he couldn’t get his girl some flowers, since it’s Valentine’s day and all”

The man doesn’t back off though until he hears his partner laugh.

“цветы для своей девушки” ( _flowers for his girlfriend_ ) the other guy says with a chuckle “молодых любовь” ( _young love_ )

The first man lets go of Kaner “Not do again!” he says pointing a finger right in Patrick’s face.

“He won’t” Ryan rushes to answer not trusting Patrick to not make things worse.

“Good” the security guy say with a nod. He turns to leave while mumbling something in Russian with his partner.

Ryan’s pretty sure he hears an offensive sounding “американцы” ( _Americans_ ) amongst things he doesn’t know what they mean.

 

*

 

Patrick sits on a pavement curb picking petals off the daisy whispering quietly “he loves me, he loves me not” again and again. He’s rocking his body slightly back and forth with every pluck and bites his lower lip in agony every time he stops to take a breath. His hands are shaking a bit and Ryan thinks this might be the most heartbreaking sight.

He’s checking his watch and he wonders what’s taking Lu so long when he hears a curse from Patrick and he turns to watch as a frustrated Kane stomps on a half-peeled flower.

“Hey, what’s wrong, buddy?” he asks tenderly. Patrick’s a ticking bomb at this point.

“I lost count” Patrick says with a pout “It’s stupid anyways” he says defeated.

“Hey, no! Here, try again. I’ll help you” Ryan says handing him another daisy from the bunch.

“There’s no point. They’re just stupid plants. What do they know anyway?” Patrick’s outright sulking now.

“It’s a European tradition and it’s Valentine’s Day, man. Just go with it.” Ryan encourages. He needs to buy time.

“Pff” comes from Patrick but he takes the flower anyway. “I don’t know why I bother. I already know the answer. It’s ‘ _not_ ’. He dresses up and leaves his shirt unbuttoned! The tool!” he accuses “he wears cologne and gels his hair like a douche. He goes on date after date but never with me. Why? Am I not dateable?”

Ryan is not sure what the right answer is; surely not the first one that comes to his mind because ‘hell no’ is not something you say to a man in such a fragile state.

“Maybe he doesn’t know you want him to” comes the reply from above and it’s low and tender.

Patrick lifts his head to the sound of Jonny’s voice and he looks like a baby deer caught in the headlights. It doesn’t last long though. “Well, he’s a moron then”

“ _Patrick_ ” Jonny and Ryan scold in unison; Jonny because he’s clearly offended and Ryan because he needs this drama-educed evening to be over. 

 “Butt out, Kes!” Patrick spits angrily because he was just got caught pinning over Jonny and it’s all Kesler’s fault! But what do you expect from a Canuck! Even an American one!

“This is the thanks I get! I should have let you wallow in your self-pity” Ryan says while getting up to leave.

“Dude! Shut up! You’re not helping!” Patrick retorts wide-eyed.

Ryan pats Jonny in the back, giving him a half-pitying half-amused smirk. He might be a bit of an asshole who takes pleasure in other people’s embarrassment from time to time, so what? “He’s all yours!” he says with a wink.

Jonny sighs but nods his thanks. At least that’s what Ryan thinks it was. You can’t really be sure with Toews’ face.

 

*

 

Jonny sits beside Patrick and pushed the scattered petals with the tip of his shoe. “What did the daisies say?” he asks tentatively, nudging Patrick with his shoulder gently.

Patrick shrugs “Lost count”

“Wanna try again?” Jonny urges him

“You think they know the answer?” Patrick asks.

Jonny shrugs “You won’t know until you try”

“Will you do it, too?” Patricks questions with a hint of hope in his voice.

“I would, but I don’t have a daisy”

Patrick promptly takes one out of his bunch and hands it to Jonny.

“Wow! You’re giving me flowers on Valentine’s Day! How romantic!” Jonny teases but takes the flower anyway.

Patrick punches him in the shoulder “Asshole!”

Jonny sits up and takes Patrick by the wrist. He really wishes he could hold his hand, reassure him, make him understand without having to use his words. He rubs soothing circles there instead, hoping that Patrick will get the message anyway. “I don’t have a box of chocolates but what do you say we go and see if we can find some ice cream?”

Patrick beams at him and nods eagerly.

 

*

They walk side by side but they don’t hold hands, their daisies might be tucked away secretly in their jackets’ pockets but they don’t burrow in the shadows either; lampposts and stars illuminate their way. And maybe Jonny will have to give him a quick kiss in a dark corner before they part ways but Patrick would have gladly followed Jonathan into the abyss if necessary.

Patrick’s pretty sure they won’t have to. Love doesn’t hide. It stays and fights.

 

*


End file.
